Bloonchipper
15 |battlesf = Super Wide Funnel Supa-Vac |battless = 135 |specialty = Al's Custom Chippers |hotkey = ; (Semi-Colon) |imagewidth = 150 |caption = The Bloonchipper official artworks }} is a Tower that debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, and was later released on Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, Bloons Monkey City Mobile, Bloons Tower Defense Battles Mobile, and Bloons Tower Defense 5 Steam. It attacks by sucking up bloons, popping a single layer, and spitting the remainders of the bloons back out, likely to be sucked up again. The amount of layers popped and the speed of its sucking can be increased by the upgrades. In Monkey City it is unlocked by defeating the special tile - Bloonprint Hideout. __TOC__ Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Differences Between BTD5 Deluxe and BTD5 Mobile Like the Monkey Engineer, the Bloonchipper only appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, and all mobile versions of the Bloons TD franchise. However, there are a few differences between the Chipper in BTD5 Deluxe and in the mobile versions of the games. Triple Barrel costs less ($6000 → $4500). If Al's Custom Chippers tier 3 upgrade is active, Super Wide Funnel can stun M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Super Wide Funnel takes twice as long to damage M.O.A.B. Class Bloons while being sucked in (3.25 seconds → 6.5 seconds as a 4/0 and 2.7 seconds → 5 seconds as a 4/2). Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Bloonchipper was considered to be one of the best and most used towers in the game, along with the Dart Monkey and the Banana Farm. This is due to its amazing MOAB and spaced Bloon popping power, and stalling capabilities in the late game. Due to its domination in competitive play, it has been heavily nerfed via game updates. Update 3.1 considerably increased the price of Super Wide Funnel, one of the most used upgrades for the Bloonchipper, while Update 3.2 nerfed Super Wide Funnel again by making it release MOAB-class Bloons a short distance further along the track instead of where they were sucked in, and increased the price of Supa-Vac. Update 3.4 made the Bloonchipper weaker against Ceramic Bloons due to it now requiring the Heavy Duty Suction upgrade to suck them in, and noticeably hindered its stalling capabilities in the late game thanks to B.F.Bs and Z.O.M.Gs not being affected by Supa-Vac as long, and update 3.9 increased the price of Supa-Vac again. The most detrimental update, however, was Update 4.1. While said update only brought about 2 nerfs, the removal of both Super Wide Funnel and Supa-Vac being able to affect Z.O.M.Gs was more than considerable enough to counter the price reductions both upgrades received. Overall, the Bloonchipper is a lot worse compared to how it was when it was first added to the game, with players no longer considering it one of the best towers in the game and having stopped using it (many players now consider it to be one of the worst towers in the game due to its numerous weaknesses), replacing it with other towers such as the Bomb Tower, and the Monkey Ace as a result. The only popular loadouts that uses the Bloonchipper post 4.1 is Wizard Farm Chipper and Tack Village Chipper. ;Initial Release Supa-Vac ability can now suck in MOAB-class Bloons. ;3.1 Super Wide Funnel price increased ($4500 → $8000). ;3.2 Super Wide Funnel now releases MOAB-class Bloons a short distance farther along the track instead of where they were sucked in at. Supa-Vac price increased ($6000 → $10000). ;3.4 Heavy Duty Suction is now required to suck up Ceramic Bloons. Supa-Vac now only holds B.F.Bs in place for 4 seconds and Z.O.M.Gs for 2 seconds. ;3.7 Triple Barrel price decreased ($4500 → $3000). ;3.9 Supa-Vac price increased ($10000 → $13000). ;4.1 Super Wide Funnel can no longer suck in Z.O.M.Gs. Supa-Vac can't hold Z.O.M.Gs in place anymore. Super Wide Funnel price decreased ($8000 → $7000). Supa-Vac price decreased ($13000 → $10000). 4.9 Super Wide Funnel price decreased ($7000 → $5500). Bugs 71bfd7224822426387fda36.png|Bloonchipper upgrade paths Bloonchipper .png|The Bloonchipper's official artwork. Bloonchipper bug.jpg|Bloonchipper bug|linktext=When a 4-2 Bloonchipper is faced with a lot of MOAB-class bloons, some MOABs and Other bloons (Ceramics in photo) are ejected off the side of the screen and do not return. Bloonchipper process.PNG|A Bloonchipper sucking up bloons *When the Bloonchipper is placed near the start of a map, it will no longer work properly and instead suck nothing. * Sometimes it will pop all layers of bloon. * When there are a lot of MOAB's, BFB's, or ZOMG's with a 4-2 Bloonchipper, some MOABs and Ceramic Bloons can be seen flying off the edge of the screen. * Can be slowed down by MOAB class bloons. Trivia * Although the Bloonchipper is not in the browser version of BTD5, its sprites, files, and sprites of MOAB class bloons being sucked inside can be found via flash decompiler. ** This may be a sneak peek of sorts to the next couple updates or so. *This tower is found in BTD5 via decompiling, meaning it was once planned to be added. *If a bloon that was just spat out by a Bloonchipper is hit by something that blows back bloons, the bloon will rapidly fly to a random location on the map. *One upgraded 4/2 a Bloonchipper can reduce a Z.O.M.G. to just a few B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s in a very short amount of time. *Bloons being shredded inside a bloonchipper will sometimes be targeted by towers. This can be frustrating because most of those towers will miss. However, faster towers, or towers that deal splash or AOE damage may hit them. *Regen Bloons take much longer to pop as they regenerate inside the bloonchipper. **When upgraded to 3/2 it works much better against Regen Bloons. **This strategy can be used for short-time regen farming. *When a Bloonchipper sucks up a Ceramic Bloon, it will not spit it out until the entire ceramic shell is popped, regardless of upgrades. **Even when upgraded to Dual Layer Blades, the ceramics will be shredded for 10 times before ejecting. **This also shows that Bloonchippers do not have an infinite number of Bloons that they can hold at a time, as they will stop sucking in Bloons if they have vacuumed up too many Ceramic Bloons at a time. This limit is usually not evident as Bloon shredding otherwise happens almost instantly. *500 damage is dealt to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons inside a 4-X Bloonchipper. *Corrosive Glue will damage the bloons while in the Bloonchipper. *A Bloonchipper-only defence, even if ignoring lack of camo detection, can actually doom you on rounds like 42, where Rainbow Regen Bloons will regenerate into more Rainbow Regen Bloons and plow through your defenses. *The Bloonchipper can deal insane amounts of damage when combined with a Glaive Riccochet or a Cluster Bombs. **This combination will also eliminate the Bloonchipper's weakness, because even though regen bloons are multiplied through the Bloonchipper, each Glaive Riccochet or Cluster Bomb will pop at least one layer off each bloon, regardless of the number of bloons. Watch out for camo bloons though since neither tower can pop them without support or in the case of Glaive Riccochet upgrading to Glaive Lord. *The presence of the V6 Engine next to Al's Custom Chippers suggests that Bloonchippers are powered by a V6 engine. *Due to Dual Layer Blades , when the tower destroys a MOAB-class bloon, only three of its children will be ejected; the last one will be the new victim of the tower. *When the Supa-Vac ability is used with a 0/4 or 1/4 Bloonchipper, the ability will thaw a frozen Lead Bloon but not suck it in. * In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, there's a Special Mission where you must recover some blueprints that allow the construction of the Bloonchipper. However, no Bloonchipper is found in the track. To unlock it, you must complete the mission, and then the Bloonchipper will become available. *You can fit a bloonchipper at the centre of the Banana Farms. To do so, buy three and place in the L form, then carefully place the bloonchipper in the centre of the farms, finally place one more farm to form a larger square shape as shown in the picture. This is useful when you have a Tier 4 Al's Custom Chippers to collect bananas. *Bloonchipper and Dartling Gun are currently the only towers not yet released to BTD6, although it has been confirmed that the Bloonchipper will not be brought back in any manner. **This makes it currently the only tower to not return from BTD5. *The Bloonchipper is based off the Woodchipper, a machine used to shred wood into tiny pieces. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloonchipper Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile